Disney Karaoke Cullen Style
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and Emmett make the family play a new game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Game

Edward POV

Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, and I sat in the living room watching _Bones _on TV. Agent Booth had just pulled Brennan out of the buried car when Emmett, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee walked into the room and stood in front of the television.

"Hey I haven't seen this one!" Jacob yelled annoyed

I tried to read their minds but Bella was using her shield on them so I heard nothing.

"They're both fine except for Hodgins obviously and he spends the night at Angela's apartment because he's scared if he goes to sleep he'll wake up and be in the car again. Booth thanks God for the squints because without them Hodgins and Brennan are still in that car dying." Alice said "Now we are going to play a game."

"What game?" Jasper asked and I felt a wave of curiosity wash over me

"DKCS." Renesmee said

"Which is?" I asked

"Disney Karaoke Cullen Style!" Bella cheered

I smiled at her excitement.

"And we're all playing no ifs ands or buts." Emmett added

"Alright." Jasper Jacob and I said

Rosalie glared at us.

"Come on Rosie. Please." Emmett begged giving her his puppy dog face.

She sighed

"Fine I'll play but only if Carlisle and Esme do too."

She smirked. Then Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Alright kids we're ready to play." Carlisle said

Emmett grinned at Rosalie who frowned. Alice pulled a hat from behind her back.

"Everyone will pick a name from this hat. That is who your selected Disney song will be about."

Then she pulled another hat from behind her back.

"Then we will do the same as couples. Alright we will go from oldest to youngest Carlisle your first."

Carlisle went up and drew a name. Then Jasper went up. After he went I went up. I reached in and pulled out a name. I opened it and it said "Carlisle." I frowned. This would be hard. After everyone went up we started the couples. Carlisle and Esme went first. Then Jasper and Alice. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Then Bella and I. I let Bella pick a paper. We opened it and it said "Jacob and Renesmee." We frowned another tough one. We all split up to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee and Jacob

Edward's POV

After an hour we all met back in the living room. I sat on the couch and Bella sat in my lap. Emmett sat next to us and Rosalie sat on his lap. Carlisle sat in the chair and Esme sat on him. Jacob sat on the floor and Renesmee sat between his legs. Jasper sat on the loveseat and Alice stood in front of us.

"By the names we pulled we will go youngest to oldest. First up, who has Renesmee?"

"That's me." Esme said

She walked up in front of us.

"Edward will you play the piano?" she asked

"Sure."

I walked over to my piano and sat down

"What song?" I asked

"Belle the reprise."

I began to play. She took a deep breath and began to speak:

_Is he gone? Can you imagine?__  
__He asked me to marry him.__  
__Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless ___

Then she sang:

_"Mrs. Black!"__  
__Can't you just see it?__  
__"Mrs. Black!"__  
__His "little wife"__  
__No sir! Not me!__  
__I guarantee it__  
__I want much more than this provincial life__  
__I want adventure in the great wide somewhere__  
__I want it more than I can tell__  
__And for once it might be grand__  
__To have someone understand__  
__I want so much more than they've got planned_

I finished playing the end of the song. Everyone clapped.

"I can't believe you used Jacob in place of Gaston, priceless!" Emmett laughed

"I know that Renesmee wants more than being married to Jacob in her life."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Jacob, who has his name?" Alice asked

"I do." Rosalie replied and stood up.

Esme sat back down on Carlisle's lap as Rosalie took the front.

"He's a tramp is my song."

I began to play and she sang:

_He's a tramp__  
__But she loves him__  
__It breaks my cold heart__  
__Every day__  
__He's a tramp__  
__They adore him__  
__And I only hope__  
__He'll leave someday__  
__He's a tramp__  
__He's a scoundrel__  
__He's a rounder__  
__He's a cad__  
__He's a tramp__  
__But I like him__  
__Yes, and even I__  
__Have got it pretty bad__  
__You'll always know__  
__When he'll show up__  
__He gives me__  
__Plenty of trouble__  
__I guess he's just a__  
__Very young pup__  
__But I wish that he__  
__Smelled better__  
__He's a tramp__  
__He's a rover__  
__And there's nothing__  
__More to say__  
__If he's a tramp__  
__He's a good one__  
__And I only hope__  
__He'll leave someday._

I finished playing and clapped for Rosalie. I was the only one.

"Rosalie that was very original." Esme said awkwardly

"Aunt Rosalie why are you being mean to Jacob?" Renesmee asked

"Your Aunt and Jacob don't get along Nessie. You remember that." Bella replied


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella and Alice

Edward's POV

"Who has Bella?" Alice asked

"I do." replied Carlisle standing up from the chair

He walked up in front of everybody.

"Part of your World Edward." He said

I began to play as he said:

_Maybe He's Right  
Maybe There Is Something The Matter with me With Me  
I Just Don't See How A World That Does Such Wonderful Things  
Could Be Bad  
_

Then he began to sing:_  
_

_Look at these Vamps  
aren't they neat?  
Wouldn't you think my life's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this boy  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one face hold?  
Looking at him you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got Doctors and Influenza Survivors a-plenty  
I've got War Heroes and Bear Survivors galore_

_You want Werewolves? I've got plenty!_

_But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

_I wanna be like the Vampires are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em hunting  
Running around killing those  
[What do you call 'em? oh, Mountain Lions!]_

_With these teeth you don't get to far  
Fangs are required for changing, hunting  
running around defending people from  
[What's her name again?] Victoria_

_There where they hunt  
There where they run  
There where they stay away from the sun  
Not wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give  
If I could live with these Vamps?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day having sex with my man?  
Bet'cha Vampires  
They understand  
Bet they protect their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of eating  
Ready to hunt_

_And ready to know what the Vampires know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's Venom and why does it  
[What's the word?] burn  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to hunt in those woods behind all?_

_Out of Forks  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give to live where you are  
What would I pay to stay here beside you  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me  
Where would we hunt  
Where would we run  
If we can't stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me  
And I could be..  
Part of your  
world..._

_I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of their  
world._

Everybody clapped; Bella ran up and hugged him.

"Thanks dad." She said

"You're welcome Bella. I was stuck between that one and I Wanna Be Like You from The Jungle Book but I thought Part of Your World worked better." He replied

They sat down and Alice called very hyper

"Who has me?"

"I do!" Renesmee cried

She ran up front.

"Journey to the Past."

Then she began to sing:

_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
or how the world can seems so vast  
on this journey to the past  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
well starting now, im learning fast  
On this journey to the past  
Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must've had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you  
One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
I'm to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
And bring me home  
At Last_

Alice shrieked and everyone covered their ears.

"That was perfect Renesmee!" she yelled

"I know mommy told me you went on a journey to the past when you left Forks for a while so I thought it would work."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emmett and Rosalie

Edward POV

"Who has Emmett?" I asked wanting the girls to calm down

"I do." said Jasper standing up

Alice and Renesmee sat down as Jasper went up.

"Why should I worry." Jasper said

I began to play and he sang:

_One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart  
I've got New York City heart_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire_

_The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire_

_Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits  
They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire_

Emmett laughed.

"I love it!"

"Thanks Em." Jasper replied and sat down

"Who has Rose?" I said

"Me!" Alice cried running to the front

"Perfect isn't easy." She said

I began to play and she sang: 

_Girl, we've got work to do  
Pass me the paint and glue  
Perfect isn't easy  
But it's me  
When one knows the world is watching  
One does what one must  
Some minor adjustments, darling  
Not for my vanity  
But for humanity_

_Each little step a pose  
See how the breeding shows  
Sometimes it's too much for even me  
But when all the world says, "Yes"  
Then who am I to say "No"?  
Don't ask a bum to strut like a show girl  
No, girl, you need a pro_

_Not a wrinkle or a flaw  
Take a look at that jaw  
La la la la  
Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?  
Unrivaled, unruffled  
I'm beauty unleashed  
Yeah!  
Jaws drop, hearts stop  
I'm fetching and classy  
We're not talking Beyonce_

_And Aaaaaiiiiaaaa  
Owooo woo!_

_Tho' many covet my clothes and jewels  
They're barking up the wrong tree  
You pretty girls all over the city  
I have your hearts and you have my pity  
Pretty is nice but still  
It's just pretty  
Perfect, my dears  
Is me_

"That was brilliant Alice! That is totally me!" Rosalie cried

Everybody laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Esme and Edward

Edward POV

"Who has Esme?" Alice asked

"I do." Bella said getting up from the couch and heading to the front

"You mother and mine." She said and began:

_Well, a mother, a real mother  
Is the most wonderful person in the world  
She's the angel voice that bids you good night  
Kisses your cheek, whispers, "Sleep tight"_

_Your mother and mine  
Your mother and mine_

_The helping hand that guides you along  
Whether you're right, whether you're wrong_

_Your mother and mine  
Your mother and mine_

_What makes mothers all that they are  
Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"  
Ask your heart to tell you her worth  
Your heart will say, "Heaven on earth"  
Another word for divine  
Your mother and mine_

Everyone clapped and Esme had venom in her eyes.

"That was beautiful Bella." She said hugging her

"Alright." Alice said "Who has Edward?"

I groaned. This was going to be the worst!

"I do." Jacob replied standing up

I groaned again. Anyone but the dog!

"If I can't love her." He replied

I raised an eyebrow but began to play.

He sang:

_And in my twisted mind  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured soul  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion  
No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?  
Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me._

I was completely shocked.

"That was perfect Jake." I said

Everyone else just stared.

"Let's move on then." I said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasper and Carlisle

Edward POV

"Who has Jasper?" I asked trying to break the tension

"I DO!" Emmett shouted being the first to snap out of it.

He ran to the front.

"One Little Slip." He said

Bella and Jasper were looking at each other wide-eyed. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were looking at Emmett disapprovingly. Alice was telling Jasper it was alright while Jacob was shaking and growling. Renesmee had a mixture of confusion and worry on her face as she tried to calm Jacob down. Jasper was also sending out waves of sorrow and worry. Bella took down her shield and told me she was worried and upset.

"Come to me love." I said

She came over and sat beside me as Jasper pulled Alice closer. I glared at Emmett, and then looked at Jacob.

"Calm down dog. He's not worth it and if you phase that close to my daughter I'll kill you."

Jasper sent waves of calm to Jacob even though he himself felt anxious.

"What's going on?" Renesmee asked

"I'll tell you later." I replied "Now Emmett let's get your song other with."

I began to play and Emmett sang:

_It was a recipe for disaster  
A four course meal of no sirree  
It seemed that happily ever after  
Was happy everyone was after me  
It was a cup of good intentions  
A table spoon of one big mess  
A dash of instinctual reaction  
I assume you know the rest_

_[Chorus:]  
One little slip, One little slip  
It was a fusion of confusion  
With a few confounding things_

_I get the feeling in eternity  
I'll never live till I live down the one mistake that seems to follow me around  
But they'll forget about the party when they all realize this guy's  
about to try to control the lust or hit the ground_

_It was a cup of good intentions  
A table spoon of one big mess  
A dash of instinctual reaction  
I assume you know the rest_

_One little slip, One little slip  
It was a humble little stumble  
With a big un-graceful…_

_[Chorus]_

_One little slip, One little slip  
It was a fusion of confusion  
With a few confounding things _

Everyone was quiet. Then Jasper and Bella started to clap. We all followed.

"That was a good choice Emmett." Jasper said

"Thanks Jazz and I'm so sorry I didn't realize you too weren't ready to joke about it yet. Can you two forgive me?" Emmett replied

We all stared for a second.

"Yeah Emmett I forgive you." Jasper said

"Me too." Bella said "But you need to apologize to Edward and Jake too. Edward was as involved in it as us and Jake almost phased too close to Renesmee."

"I'm sorry." Emmett said looking at me and Jacob

"I forgive you Emmett." We both said

"Now, Edward sing your song about Carlisle." Alice said

I smiled

"Always there." I said "Lady and the Tramp 2, not Land Before Time V."

I began to play and sing:

_Always There  
To warm you in the winter  
Always there  
With shelter from the rain  
Always there  
To catch you when you're falling  
Always there to stand you up again_

_Carlisle...  
By your side  
In seconds if you ask it  
Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay  
Near enough  
To listen to your hearts song  
Always there to help you on your way  
Carlisle  
Always there  
To welcome you in winter  
Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay  
By your side  
To listen to you hearts song_

_Always there to help you on your way  
Carlisle_

_Always there  
Carlisle_

Everyone started clapping. Carlisle got up and gave me a hug.

"I loved it. Thank you my son."

"You're welcome dad." I replied

He sat down and Alice stood up.

"Now for our couples songs."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carlisle and Esme

Rosalie and Emmett

Edward POV

"We are going oldest to youngest by when the pair became a couple. So who has Carlisle and Esme?" she asked

"We do." said Emmett and Rosalie standing up

"What I've been Looking For." They said

I began to play as Emmett began to sing:

_[Emmett:]_

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_[Together:]_

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

_[Rosalie:]_

_This feelings like no other_

_[Together:]_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_the way you do _

_I've never had somone as good for me as you _

_no one like you so lonely before i finally found _

_what i've been looking for_

_[Rosalie:]_

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_[Together:]_

_Don't have to say a word_

_[Emmett:]_

_For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found _

_[Together:]_

_I'm loving having you around_

_[Emmett:]_

_This feeling's like no other _

_[Together:]_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before, I finally found _

_what I've ben looking for_

_[Together:]_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

Everyone clapped.

"That was lovely you two." Esme said

"Yes, I agree." Carlisle added

"Who has Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked

"Jazz and I." Alice said as the pair came to the front

"I can see the light." Jasper said

I began to play as Alice began to sing:

_**Alice:**__  
__All those days watching from the windows__  
__All those years outside looking in__  
__All that time never even knowing__  
__Just how blind I've been___

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight__  
__Now I'm here, suddenly I see__  
__Standing here, it's all so clear__  
__I'm where I'm meant to be___

_And at last I see the light__  
__And it's like the fog has lifted__  
__And at last I see the light__  
__And it's like the sky is new__  
__And it's warm and real and bright__  
__And the world has somehow shifted__  
__All at once everything looks different__  
__Now that I see you___

_**Jasper:**__  
__All those days chasing down a daydream__  
__All those years living in a blur__  
__All that time never truly seeing__  
__Things the way they were___

_Now she's here shining in the starlight__  
__Now she's here, suddenly I know__  
__If she's here it's crystal clear__  
__I'm where I'm meant to go___

_**Alice and Jasper:**__  
__And at last I see the light___

_**Jasper:**__  
__And it's like the fog has lifted___

_**Alice and Jasper:**__  
__And at last I see the light___

_**Alice:**__  
__And it's like the sky is new___

_**Alice and Jasper:**__  
__And it's warm and real and bright__  
__And the world has somehow shifted__  
__All at once, everything is different__  
__Now that I see you__  
__Now that I see you..._

Everyone clapped.

"That was beautiful guys!" Rosalie said

"I agree. That was an awesome song." Emmett added


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasper and Alice

Edward POV

"Who has me and Jazz?" Alice asked jumping up and down

"Nessie and I." Jacob said as they got up

"If I Never Knew You." Nessie said smiling

I began to play as Jacob began to sing:

_**Jacob:**__  
If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

_If I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

_**Renesmee:**__  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right  
For if I never knew you_

_**Jacob:**__  
There's no moment I regret_

_**Renesmee:**__  
If I never knew this love_

_**Jacob:**__  
Since the moment that we met_

_**Renesmee:**__  
I would have no inkling of_

_**Jacob:**__  
If our time has gone too fast_

_**Renesmee:**__  
How precious life can be..._

_**Jacob:**__  
I've lived at last...  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky_

_**Renesmee:**__  
Never knowing why_

_**Jacob and Renesmee:**__  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_

Alice jumped up and down squealing:

"I love it! I love it! I love it!"

Jasper went over and calmed Alice down but he had a huge smile on his face too.

"Who's next?" I asked


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward and Bella

Edward POV

"Who has Edward and Bella?" Rosalie said

"Carlisle and I." Esme said as they stood up

"Beauty and the Beast." Carlisle said

I began to play as Esme sang:

_**Esme**_

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_**Carlisle**_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_**Together**_

_Beauty and the Vamp_

_**Esme**_

_Ever just the same_

_**Carlisle**_

_Ever a surprise_

_**Together**_

_Ever as before and_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_**Esme**_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_**Carlisle**_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Vamp_

_**Together**_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Vamp_

Everyone clapped. Bella and I smiled.

"Thank You. That was beautiful." Bella said

"You're welcome." Esme replied

"Edward, Bella it's your turn!" Emmett called


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jacob and Renesmee

Edward POV

"You'll be in my heart." I said

Bella came over and sat beside me at the piano. I began to play and she sang:

_**Bella:**__ Come stop your cryin' it'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here don't you cry._

_**Edward:**__ For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us can't be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry_

_**Bella:**__ 'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forevermore._

_**Edward**__: You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always._

_**Bella:**__ Always._

Everyone clapped. Renesmee ran over and gave us each a hug.

"I loved it Daddy!" she cried

"That's great princess." I said

"This was really fun!" Alice said "We should do something like this again sometime!"

"No!" Jacob and Jasper said

I started laughing. My family is crazy!


End file.
